Preparing
by XxXICan'tStandMoronsXxX
Summary: My friend is a few more days away from dieing and I'm sort of preparing to say good-bye. Problem is....I can't see life without her. Plz someone tell me what to do. Based on a True and On Going Story. TailsxCream/BrotherxSister love


**Preparing**

**Summary: **My friend is a few more days away from dieing and I'm sort of preparing to say good-bye. Problem is....I can't see life without her. Plz someone tell me what to do. Based on a True and On Going Story.

Me:Tails x  
D:Cream (brother/sister)

*Brother/Sister Fluff *  
Goes perfect with the songs "Save You" by Simple Plan and "Broken" By Seether and Amy Lee.

* * *

Sitting in the corner of the waiting room, away from people as best as he could, sat a yellow twin tailed fox. Near his side was a laptop and on his ears were a pair of head phones that played a few of his favorite bands. He watched as people around him cried and hugged each other. He finished doing that the night it happened. He closed his eyes tight and remembered that horrible afternoon.

_"So after your drive we're gonna hang out then head on over to your place to watch movies, right?"_

_On the other line of Tails' cell phone was one of his best friends, Cream the Rabbit. She said, "Haha. Yup. Hey what mov-" The line went dead. Tails raised an eyebrow and looked at his phone. He had bars and his battery wasn't dead. _

_"Must be Cream's phone." He said while shrugging it off. He turned to the computer but heard a bone chilling screech then a loud bang. He rushed to his window and gasped in horror. There was a three way car crash. And one car looked like the one Cream was riding in._

_"Oh. No." was all he said. He raced down the stairs and out the door. To his sad dismay....it was in fact the same car Cream was riding in. He heard whimpers and cries. His first thought was, "Cream...please be okay."_

Back in the waiting room, Tails brushed away a tear and sniffled. He stood up and took off the head set. He walked towards the young rabbit's room. He peeked into the room and frowned. She was laying in bed, asleep, and breathing heavly. He sighed and pulled a car up next to the bed.

His ears perked up to the sound of her heart rate dropping. He gasped and raced out the door and shouted, "Hey! Get a doctor in here!" He was pushed out of the room and waited. Cream's family and other friends waited behind Tails as the docotors began to help Cream.

They came out and sighed. They didn't tell them anything so Tails and a few others went into the room. Her heart rate was at a normal level now. Tails brushed back Cream's fur from her eyes and frowned. He crossed his arms and turned towards the window.

"Can someone tell me what to do?" he sighed and left the room so that she could rest. After a few hours of sleeping, Tails was woken up by a"No!" shouted by a few people. He looked around and he heard a heart breaking conversation.

"She did in fact pass away but we reached her just in time. Please don't worry. She's going to be fine." Tails' heart skipped a beat as he and many others raced to Cream's room. A few came in and out but Tails and a few others stayed. In that few were Cream's family and maybe two or three friends. Not including myself.

Tails couldn't take it any longer. He went up to Cream and said to her, "If you leave you're going to leave a hole the size of Jupiter in our lives. Come on, Cream. Pull through. People need you." He broke down and looked away from the bed. This was just too much. He can't lose his friend and many others can't either.

Tails pulled a chair up to Cream's bed side again and sat there waiting. he didn't know what he was waiting for but he was. He closed his eyes tight and hoped that what the doctors had said before, "The choices are let her fight or say good bye", is just a sab and cruel joke.

He looked at everyone and they looked at Cream determined. He knew what their answer was to that ultimatium. And so did Tails.

**"I won't give up until it's over." -Simple Plan**

**"I'm broken...." - Seether and Amy Lee **

**;^; Come on girl. You can do it. Don't give up. I know you're very tired and all but....plz. **


End file.
